charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Forever Charmed
Forever Charmed is the 178th and final episode of The WB's Charmed. Summary After the death of their respective sisters, Piper and Billie go their separate ways, both determined to get their families back together. With the series coming to an end, who will live and who will die? Characters Introduced Returning 8x22-Victor.jpg|Victor Bennett 8x22-Patty.jpg|Patty Halliwell 8x22-Penny.jpg|Penny Halliwell 8x22-Triad.jpg|The Triad 8x22-Henry.jpg|Henry Mitchell 8x22-WyattAdult.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell 8x22-Chris.jpg|Chris Halliwell 8x22-Coop.jpg|Coop 8x22-Demon'.jpg|Dumain Mentioned Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' The Final Entries 'Phoebe's Entry' writing her entry.]]So much has happened over the last eight years. So much has been gained and lost. Still in some ways, I feel like my life is really just beginning. And it was. For though I had loved before, I’d never really known love until I met Coop. A man who I shared this special little girl… I had long ago foreseen, but feared I might never have. Along with two other special little girls I had not foreseen. I was suddenly so blessed to have a new family of my own. And old friends to share it with. And though I kept working and giving advice to those who asked, I was more interested in helping them find love, since finally having been loved... 'Paige's Entry' ... writing her entry.]]Phoebe had become somewhat of an expert on the subject. As for me... life without demons opened up similar avenues. Henry of course continued to look after his parolees, even if they didn’t want to be looked after. But still making time to help me with little Henry and the twins. Which allowed me time to finally embrace my inner whitelighter. And to help the next generation of witches come into their own... 'Piper's Entry' writing her entry.]]... So that Paige could pass on all that she’d learned, not just to her own children or to mine, or to Phoebe’s but to other future witches and whitelighters as well. Which filled the time between when we were doing the fighting, and when our kids were old enough to take over. Allowing me time to get back to my roots and cook something other than potions for once. And open the restaurant I’d always dreamed of owning. As for Leo after we reclaimed Magic School, he went back to teaching. Which he continued to do, until it was time to retire. And although we certainly had our struggles and heartaches over the years, we’re a family of survivors and we will always be. Which is why we’ve truly been Charmed. 'Spells' To Banish the Hollow To Banish the Hollow is a spell in the Book of Shadows specifically made to remove The Hollow from the ones it had possessed. At first, it was thought that Good and Evil both had to come together and return it back to its tomb, however the three generations of Halliwells, Penny, Patty and Piper Halliwell were able to send it back. :Iam Is Addo :Hic Is Addo :Malum Quod Bonus :Vox In Conssesus :Super Dico Nos 8x22BanishHollow1.png|Patty, present Piper and Patty casting the spell. 8x22-HollowReturns.jpg|A part of the Hollow leaves the Charmed Ones. 8x22BanishHollow2.png|The other part of the Hollow leaving the Jenkins sisters. 'Potions' Triad Vanquishing Potion The Triad Vanquishing Potion was made by Penny, Piper and Paige at Phoebe's condo. It was specifically created to vanquish The Triad and/or Christy Jenkins. The potion was included in the Book of Shadows, however it might have been numerous potions mixed together, which would make it strong enough to actually kill and vanquish The Triad or at least banish them for now. 8x22-PennyPiperPotion.jpg|Piper and Grams creating the potion. 8x22TriadVanquish1.png|The Charmed Ones throw the potions. 8x22TriadVanquish2.png|The Triad is vanquished once and for all. ''Teleportation Potion Present Billie took a '''Teleportation Potion' with her to the past. After Patty, Penny and present Piper banished the Hollow back to its crypt, time caught up and present and past Billie became one. Billie then teleported Christy and herself out with the potion. 8x22TeleportationPotion1.png|The potion lying on the floor. 8x22TeleportationPotion2.png|Billie throws the potion onto the ground. 8x22TeleportationPotion3.png|Christy and Billie smoking out. 'Powers' *'Molecular Combustion: '''Used by Piper to blow open Phoebe's condo's door and past and present Dumain. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Time Travel:' Piper, Leo, Patty and Grams travelled to several points in time through Coop's Ring. Billie projected herself and the Charmed Ones to the past. Dumain and Christy used Coop's Ring as well to go the past. The Charmed Ones later used it to return to the present. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Patty to freeze Leo. *'Telekinesis:' Used by past Billie to fling present Billie. Present Billie used it to deviate Christy's fireball. Prudence Halliwell, Piper and Leo's granddaughter, used it to close the Manor's front door). *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige, adult Chris and adult Wyatt. *'Fire Throwing:' Used by past Billie and Christy to attack past Piper, Phoebe and Paige. *'Advanced Electrokinesis:' Used by the past Charmed Ones to attack the past Jenkins sisters. *'Sparkling:' Type of Teleportation used by the Angel of Destiny. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Dumain. *'Remote Beaming:' Used by Phoebe to beam Coop to her. *'Manifestation:' In the past, the Triad manifestated in Magic School. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by present Paige to orb Coop's Ring into her hand. Future Paige used it to deviate a Darklighter Arrow. Matthew Halliwell used it to orb a book into his hand. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christy to create a fireball to attack Billie and the Charmed Ones. 8x22P1.png|Piper blasts open Phoebe's condo's door. 8x22P2.png|Coop beaming in. 8x22P3.png|Piper and Leo travel back to moment where Phoebe was conceived. 8x22P4.png|Patty freezes Leo. 8x22P5.png|Piper, Patty and Leo travel to old Piper and Leo. 8x22P6.png|Patty, Leo and Piper travel to Grams. 8x22P7.png|Billie projects herself into the past. 8x22P8.png|Present Billie is flung by her past self. 8x22P9.png|Past Paige orbing in with her past sisters. 8x22P10.png|Patty, Penny, present Piper and Leo traveling to the Ultimate Battle. 8x22P11.png|Past Charmed Ones fight past Jenkins sisters. 8x22P12.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling in. 8x22P13.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling out with Leo. 8x22P14.png|Coop beaming in. 8x22P15.png|Adult Chris orbing out with Patty and adult Wyatt. 8x22P16.png|Paige orbing out with Grams, Piper and Phoebe. 8x22P17.png|Dumain shimmering in. 8x22P18.png|Dumain shimmering out with Coop. 8x22P19.png|Paige orbing in with Grams, Piper and Phoebe. 8x22P20.png|Phoebe beams Coop to her by thinking of him. 8x22P21.png|Christy and Dumain arriving in the past with Coop's Ring. 8x22P22.png|In the past, the Triad manifested in Magic School. 8x22P23.png|Billie projects herself and the Charmed Ones into the past. 8x22P24.png|Piper blows up present Dumain. 8x22P25.png|Past Dumain starts shimmering out. 8x22P26.png|Piper blows him up before he can do so. 8x22P27.png|Paige orbs Coop's Ring into her hand. 8x22P28.png|Christy attacks Billie and the Charmed Ones with a fireball. 8x22P29.png|Billie telekinetically deviates the fireball. 8x22P30.png|The Charmed Ones traveling back to the present. 8x22P31.png|Wyatt orbing out. 8x22P32.png|Wyatt orbing in. 8x22P33.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling in with Leo. 8x22P34.png|The Angel of Destiny sparkling out. 8x22P35.png|Paige deviating a Darklighter Arrow. 8x22P36.png|Matthew orbs a book into his hand. 8x22P37.png|Piper and Leo's granddaughter telekinetically closes the Manor's front door. 'Artifacts' * 'Book of Shadows -''' The Halliwell Family's magical tome, which contains different spells and potions's. * The Hollow -''' The Hollow is an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force ever. Both sets of sisters used it to destroy each other. * 'Coop's Ring -' Coop's ring enabled Piper and Leo to travel into the past and the future to change it and overall stop her sisters from dying and saving the manor from destruction. 8x22-PiperBook.jpg|The Book of Shadows 8x22-HollowBillie.jpg|The Hollow 8x22-Ring.jpg|Coop's Ring Notes and Trivia '''General and Leo play scrabble.]] * The script for this episode can be found, here. * The title for this episode was originally going to be "A Farewell to Charmed". * This is the final episode of Charmed produced. * The Series Finale earned 4.5 million viewers on original airing, the highest ratings for the season. * Victor makes tea and drinks it. There’s a knock on the door. He burns his tongue in 2 times. Piper and Leo were 1st-visit and Patty (from the past) and Wyatt & Chris (from the future) were 2nd-visit. * This episode was filmed before "Kill Billie Vol. 2" as that the manor was destroyed in the last episode. * Ellen Geer had to wear eye contacts to match Holly Marie Combs' eye color and they also shaped her eyebrow to match Holly's scar. Her long hair also played a big part in choosing her to play elderly Piper Halliwell. * This is the second and last time one of the sisters meet their future self. Phoebe did so in "The Three Faces of Phoebe" and Piper did in this episode. Prue got to meet her future self, while being her future self in "Morality Bites" and Paige was actually turned into her future self in "Charrrmed!". * The producers chose to cast two elderly actors that look like Brian and Holly instead of using wigs and prosthetic on them, so that it would look real. Holly Marie Combs also demanded that no prosthetic's were used on her due to her pregnancy. * This is Phoebe's third and final marriage in the series, her first was to Cole Turner in "Marry-Go-Round" and her second was to Dex Lawson in "Rewitched". In flash-forwards, we see she marries Coop in Magic School. * Holly Marie Combs is noticeably beginning to show her second pregnancy in this episode. * Piper is the last sister to be seen (and heard) on the series. Ironically, she was also the first in "Something Wicca This Way Comes". * Piper is featured considerably more than either Phoebe or Paige in this episode, largely due to the fact that both Phoebe and Paige died at the end of "Kill Billie Vol. 2". This is also because Alyssa needed time to visit family during filming and Rose was flying back and forth filming "Planet Terror". Holly filled in the time since Alyssa and Rose took on more screen time while she was heavily pregnant in late Season Six. 7508-1.jpg 7508-2.jpg 7550.jpg * In the first episode, we see a picture of Piper, Prue and Phoebe in this order. In this final episode, we now see a picture of Piper, Paige and Phoebe, with Paige taking the spot of Prue. This can be seen as a tribute to the original picture from the first episode. * All three sisters end up having three children of their own. * Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda will all have three children. * When Leo and Piper go to 1975 and finds a past Patty, she mentions that it'll be faster to use Coops ring, than driving to get to Grams - hinting that Grams probably had an apartment somewhere in the city after moving out of the Manor. * Piper has a little girl named Melinda Halliwell, who is a different little girl from Melinda Wyatt, the little girl Piper and Leo shared in "Morality Bites". * We learn that the Charmed Ones eventually win back Magic School. * Through flash-forwards, we learn that Billie still remains close to the Charmed Ones, more specifically Phoebe. * Phoebe writes her own book, Finding Love. * Piper finally follows her dream and opens her own restaurant. Although, nothing is said about what happened to P3. However, in the comics we learn that she closed the club. * Brad Kern stated in an interview that the reason why he never bothered asking Shannen Doherty to reprise her role as Prue for the finale, was because had he asked Shannen to reprise her role as Prue, he felt the episode would have been more focused on Prue's return and he wanted to focus on the Charmed family, which is still alive. However, according to the commentary on the DVD, he did not ask Shannen to return due to "various reasons". However in the Oz Comic Con 2013 Shannen revealed she was asked to be in the finale but she didn't like what they wanted to do with Prue as she didn't feel it was true to the character. * The final homage features various pictures of the characters, however regular characters such as Prue Halliwell, Cole Turner and Darryl Morris were noticeably absent from these pictures. This is explained by Brad Kern as the budget did not allow for them to feature any photographs of actors that didn't play a part in the final episode, as this meant paying them their episode fee, even though they didn't physically appear in the episode. gets back to what she loves.]] * Despite being featured heavily throughout the series' run, both Dorian Gregory and Julian McMahon join Doherty among the most notable cast members which surprisingly weren't featured in the finale. Unlike Prue, however, neither Gregory's character (Darryl Morris) nor McMahon's (Cole Turner) was even granted a mention. * Piper's granddaughter closes the Halliwell Manor front door in keeping with tradition. * The ending shot of the Halliwell manor door closing and the camera zooming out onto the Halliwell Manor was a re-used shot from "Witch Way Now?", this was due to the limited budget. * The end of the episode featured a triquetra glowing on the screen similar which was used for the "Previously on Charmed shots" in the beginning of the episodes. ]] * Over the course of the series, a total of 610 Evil beings are vanquished. The vast majority (466) are demons. 26 warlocks, 39 vampires, 18 darklighters, 11 mortals, 8 evil witches and 46 various others make up the rest. The Charmed Ones themselves have vanquished 374 beings. Of the remainder, 23 are vanquished by Cole, 25 by Leo, 27 by Billie and Christy, 34 by other good guys, and 127 by other bad guys. * Many fan's re-wrote the script for this episode for their own fan fiction nearly all of them included Prue coming back. * In the Trailer for this episode, Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell was featured in some parts. * Despite the timeline being changed Chris seems to retain his past memory. * It is possible that the pages the sisters wrote their life stories on during the final moments of the series do not exist; when future Piper is seen reading the end of her story to her granddaughter, the camera pans up to reveal that she's looking at the "Love Spell" page (used by Piper and Phoebe in "Dream Sorcerer"), rather than a new, hand-written article. * When Piper and Leo accidentally visit themselves in the future, Piper is trying to play "Zankou" with an "X" in Scrabble. Not only did she spell it wrong, but under Scrabble rules, proper nouns aren't playable words to begin with. Although future Piper and Leo could have left this rule out because they are only seen to spell out demons' names. * When playing their own "Demon Scrabble", future Piper and Leo spell out following names of demons: Javna, Vicus, Crone, Necron, Troxa, Triad, Imara, Sargon, Andras, Libris, Bosk, Zankou, Kurzon, Tracer, Daleek and Furies. * Phoebe's life story which depicts her wedding shows that each of the sisters was married by a woman; Piper by Grams, Paige by a female minister, Phoebe by the Angel of Destiny, and even Prue was married by the dark priestess Dantalian. Prue's funeral was also led by a woman. * Phoebe regains her levitation power back somewhere during the 15 months between Forever Charmed and Charmed Lives, she regains her Empathy power back in Innocents Lost. * It can be assumed that within a month after this Piper got pregnant with Melinda Halliwell. *After this episode was aired Charmed became the longest running American show featuring all female leads with 178 episodes. It held the record until 2012 when Desperate Housewives concluded with 180 episodes. * In the WB trailer for this particular episode, archive footage from these episode's below were used. ** Styx Feet Under ** Imaginary Fiends ** Charmed Noir ** I've Got You Under My Skin ** Extreme Makeover: World Edition ** Charmageddon ** Freaky Phoebe ** The Torn Identity ** There's Something About Leo ** Once In A Blue Moon ** Kill Billie Vol. 2 * This is the eleventh and last title with the word "Charmed" on it. * During Piper's cooking flash-forward, we see her trying some sauce and concluding that it needs more wine added to it. Some fans believe this to be a throwback to the pilot episode, in which Piper's power awakens when she doesn't have time to add wine to her sauce in her audition for Quake. Appearences * Jennifer Rhodes reprises her role as Penny "Grams" Halliwell. She was first seen in February of 1999. As witnessed in the season 1 episode, Is There a Woogy in the House? * Finola Hughes reprises her role as Patty Halliwell. She was first seen in early April of 1999. As witnessed in the season 1 episode, That '70s Episode * James Read reprises his role as Victor Bennett. Originally the role was protrayed by Anthony Denison in late 1998. As witnessed in the season 1 episode, Thank You For Not Morphing. However James Read took over the role two years later. As witnessed in the season 3 episode, We All Scream for Ice Cream * Drew Fuller reprises his role as adult Chris Halliwell. He was first seen early May 2003. As witnessed in the season 5 episode, Oh My Goddess! Part 1 * Wes Ramsey reprises his role ad adult Wyatt Halliwell. He was first seen in late 2003. As witnessed in the season 6 episode, Chris-Crossed * Finola Hughes makes an allusion and reference to her TV Show, How Do I Look when she sees Present-Day Victor and says, "How Do I Look?" Glitches *After Wyatt gets his powers, he orbs to Piper's side to prove that he has gotten them back. A portion of the stained windows' frame in the sun room moves, behind Piper and Wyatt as Wyatt orbed. *The last time the Hollow was used, all powers were restored once it had been dispelled, yet Wyatt still loses his powers after the Hollow has been cast out of Billie and Christy. Gallery Screencaps Piperpain.jpg 8x22-PennyPattyPiper.jpg PowerOfThree.jpg ChrisWyatt.jpg Forever-Charmed-chris-perry-halliwell-15766747-1056-800.jpg Return from Adventure.jpg CharmedWedding.jpg Charmed822_804.jpg Charmed822_806.jpg Charmed822_807.jpg Charmed822_809.jpg Charmed822_812.jpg Charmed822_813.jpg 8x22-ChrisWyattPhoto.jpg Charmed822_816.jpg Charmed822_821.jpg Manortriquetra.jpg 8x22-WyattChris.jpg Forever-Charmed-piper-and-leo-16120093-1056-800.jpg Forever-Charmed-charmed-13884255-1056-800.jpg Gif Gallery :Click for animation. Charmed-PhoebeCoopMarry.gif PhoebeCoopReunited.gif BillieTek.gif AODTele.gif Promotional 8 22.jpg Episode Stills 822a.jpg 822b.jpg 822c.jpg 822d.jpg 822e.jpg 822f.jpg 822g.jpg 822y.jpg Behind the Scenes 10.png 08.png 06.png 05.png 04.png 03.png 02.png Unseen13.jpg Unseen12.jpg Unseen11.jpg Unseen10.jpg Unseen09.jpg Unseen08.jpg Unseen07.jpg Unseen06.jpg Unseen04.jpg Unseen03.jpg Unseen02.jpg Jr-03.jpg Forever_Charmed_Wrap.jpg 8x22-ChrisWyatt.jpg Forever Charmed BTS 1.PNG Forever Charmed BTS 2.PNG Forever Charmed BTS.PNG issue13_page36.jpg Issue12 page05.jpg Issue13 page46.jpg 822j.jpg 822q.jpg 822r.jpg 822t.jpg 41.jpg 432365235.jpg 4585693.jpg CharmedOnSet4.jpg 5014831_f520.jpg 5020766_f520.jpg Videos Video:Charmed 8x22 Video:Behind The Scenes - The Making of Charmed Part 1 Video:Behind The Scenes - The Making of Charmed Part 2 Quotes International Titles *'Czech:' Čarodějky navždy (Charmed Forever) *'Slovak:' Čarodejnicami naveky (Charmed Forever) *'Serbian:' Zauvek Začarane'' (Forever Charmed)'' *'Spanish (Spain):' Embrujadas para siempre (Forever Charmed) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Por siempre Hechiceras (Forever Charmed) *'Russian:' Зачарованные навсегда (Forever Charmed) *'Polish:' Zaczarowane na zawsze (Forever Charmed) *'German:' Das Vermächtnis der Halliwells (The legacy of the Halliwells) *'Hungarian:' Bűbájosok mindörökké! (Forever Charmed) References }} Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales